Talk:StarCraft Wiki
Why are Banshee, Hellion, and Marauder units missing in SC2 units list in the contents menu? They all are new of course. -- 13:36, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Why does the Banshee link go to the redirect? It is not like it is difficult to add AH/G-24 Banshee and a "|" to the link, if it wasn't view only I would change it my self. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 02:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, we have now exactly 4000 articles. Also, why didn't we change the topic on the main page ? It's been more than a month from when the Dark Templar Saga is there. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 20:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Upcoming Skin Changes The wikia staff are planning to impose a mandatory skin on all wikia sites. More info in the following links. Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia Experience_the_new_Wikia Important_Updates_on_Wikia's_New_Look Wikia's_new_look_-_FAQ The New Look 2 Removed NPOV title. This is also discussed at Forum:New look 2010 PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) The Antioch Chronicles Maybe we can create articles about TAS and its characters, locations, etc.? I know it wasn't authorized by Blizzard, but we even have articles about Stellar Forces and some fan-made maps and an eentire category about fanon material. TAS is definetly worth mentioning for being the first and by far the best fanmade SC campaign, which basically started the map-making tradition. Its story doesn't contradict established canon in any way. TAS is too great to not be mentioned on the wiki. XEL 03:47, December 25, 2010 (UTC) As long as it's given the same templates and categorization as Stellar Forces, it's not a problem. (To be fair, the Stellar Forces article had been created specifically to avoid having people write about it!) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:38, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll most likely get around to start creating articles related to TAS soon. Kimera, I'd be most appreciative of your and other contributors' support ;) By the way, Dark T Zeratul here is one of the long-yime members of the Antioch community (a 10-year old Internet community based on the official TAS site and forum), I hope for his help. XEL 01:54, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Footer This wiki is listed in the Wikia Gaming Footer, but the Wikia Gaming Footer is missing from this wiki. You can add the Wikia Gaming Footer by adding to the bottom of the main page. -User452 04:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for adding it. :) -User452 06:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) New featured article Well, finally we've changed the featured aticle. It could be a more recently released, novel, but Tychus Findlay is fine. Giobruno 21:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :I figure, until the Spectres article is complete, we can't use it as the featured article. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::So, any chance of us changing the featured article soon? ::Because I think it's been Valor in Hell for a quite long time. ::Maybe something from HotS or an article related directly (Arkship) or indirectly (Artanis) to LotV perhaps? --Shadow Archon (talk) 04:33, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :::I'd go with the Spear of Adun.--Hawki (talk) 07:36, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think we should stick to something from HotS. There's just not enough LotV info to make a good article. Even what we know could get contradicted in the future. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 22:44, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Heart of the swarm things on the main page the protoss decal is a carrier but the carrier will be removed i suggest add zealot or immortal also in the unit list have replicant and shredder :First can be done once a suitable image is located. Second cannot, as the replicant and shredder have already been removed. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:14, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::And then it turns out the carrier is back. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:15, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler Warning on the main page should be extended to Heart of the Swarm. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 09:43, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Background How did you guys create those graphic headings for the MainPageBoxes? Where can I upload my own. -- Asuryan's (talk) 12:18, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :I think it was designed by actual wikia staff. You'd have a better job contacting them.--Hawki (talk) 07:50, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh, thanks anyway. -- Asuryan's (talk) 18:33, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Any Chance for a Main Page Update? "Heart of the Swarm has recently gone live." Any chance we can get this changed to LotV? We don't need an overhaul necessarily but this makes the wiki seem like it's out of date when it's been pretty on top of things. Subsourian (talk) 13:02, November 24, 2015 (UTC)